Love You Everyday and Every Night
by Hasty Hastings
Summary: A continuation of the scene following Brandon's serenade. Mild smut.


**I just couldn't stand the way they cut that incredible scene short, so I did something about it. This is my first time writing for The Fosters, and my first time writing smut... So please just bear with me. Read and review, please! **

* * *

Even though it was incredibly generous for Daphne to give Callie and Brandon their privacy, they both knew it couldn't last forever and soon the girls would return from their errands and the fantasy of playing house would fade away. Yet, once Callie lunged forward and connected his lips to her own, she instantly knew the next ten minutes were all they were going to need.

Deepening the kiss, Brandon swiftly twisted his body around and laid her on the wood laminate floor below them, barely pinning Callie down. Their legs became tangled, ankles knocking together as they found a comfortable position. He pressed his mouth hard on hers, with so much passion, something neither had experienced before when kissing anyone.

Even in the minimal make out sessions with Talya, Brandon never experienced such lust that sprung from actual love and endearment for another person. And though Callie really didn't have much to compare this to, she knew it was unlike anything she's ever felt. Brandon smushed their lips together lovingly as the desire began to grow. Callie's cheeks tingled with the blush that crept in, and her stomach felt heavy with many knots that weighed her down, but in the best way possible. She fastened her arms tighter around his neck for control, squeezing at his shoulder blades through his jacket.

Her moan was evident when Brandon finally let his tongue slip through her lips. His mouth tasted like spearmint toothpaste, as cliche as it sounded. It was quite delicious. In that moment, as his tongue swiped clean across the side of her jaw and landed gently between her teeth, he tasted like home.

It had taken all of one minute to notice the sudden desire Callie felt between her legs, as his thigh rubbed against her own. Normally she would be reserved about it, but with Brandon it felt completely natural. Suddenly, with the sensation gnawing at her thoughts, Callie found herself wrapping her leg around his and pulling it upward to where Brandon's knee all but jutted into her jean-covered crotch. Callie audibly whimpered at the contact, her thoughts running hazy, instantly making her wanting more.

Brandon noticed this immediately and broke the kiss. He looked down at her, a knowing smirk across his perfect face. Yes, he was familiar with what Callie was suggesting. He remembered the way Talya would do the same to catch his attention, though back then he never felt brave enough to continue it. With Callie however, he couldn't feel more brave and certain of his next move.

Callie's lips were swollen and her eyes wanton in desire. She looked in his eyes pleadingly and then glanced downward to where she needed his attention. He cupped her cheek and ran his thumb over the soft skin of her jawline. As much as Brandon needed relief as well, he knew there was only time for one of them to finish. And he was happy to assist her.

He gently reached for the zipper on her jeans and slowly tugged it down. Callie lifted her bottom off the ground so he could get ahold of her belt loops and pull the jeans down, leaving them just inches below her waist. Low enough to get his space. He leaned down and kissed her tenderly. His fingers rested on her hips, massaging them softly. He then laid his lips across her neck, and her cheek, and then the corner of her mouth. As he went in for another on her lips, his index finger slipped between her thighs and pressed against the sensitive spot over her damp underwear.

Callie's breath hitched in her throat and her eyes smashed closed at the fireworks that nearly exploded within her. Butterflies filled her stomach, fluttering about wildly. The sounds she made gave Brandon all the more confidence he needed to continue.

Boldly, he slid her panties to the side and dipped his fingertip into her warmth, slowly swirling them around. Callie gasped. He nipped at her ear and kissed the soft skin behind it as she all but writhed beneath his touch.

Brandon loved the mystery of her body. It was like a small victory with every sensitive spot his magic fingers discovered inside her.

"B-Brandon..." She whimpered. "I... I need m-more."

He happily obliged and began slowly pulling his finger out and then pumping back inside her and curling it, this motion growing faster and faster. Callie's legs straightened and bent with every breath and she could feel the tiny beads of sweat that formed at her temples as the warmth built in the pit of her stomach. Her hips rose and fell with each movement of his finger.

As soon as Brandon heard Callie's breath becoming ragged and strangled, he inserted another finger deep within her, pumping quickly, and pressed the other to her clit. Inevitably, it was this pressure on her small bud that sent her completely over the edge. She squealed and bit his lip mid-kiss as she convulsed. Her toes curled inside her boots and she saw stars, and the moon, and the sun. It was euphoric. Brandon let her ride out her orgasm, watching her beautiful face twist and her eyes scrunch in pleasure.

When her breathing slowed back to its normal pace, Brandon pulled his hand out of her pants and used the other to zip them up. Sitting up, he smiled down at Callie who still laid on the floor. The smile on her lips made him so happy. He had caused it. Sure it was pleasure induced, but in the back of his mind there was so much more behind it. He knew this was the happiest she had been in weeks, maybe even months or years. The gentle squeeze on his wrist pulled him from his thoughts.

Callie sighed and let her eyes drift open, looking straight to him. "Thank you, B." she whispered.

Brandon laughed and pressed his lips to her forehead, letting his hand wipe aside the damp strands of her bangs from over her eyes. "You are welcome."

He have her a moment before reaching for her wrists and pulling her up, and into his side. She cuddled her head into the crook of his shoulder and wiped at fresh tears.

He noticed a small puddle forming on the floor and instantly pulled her away from him, concerned. "What's wrong?"

Callie shook her head and smiled. "Nothing." She breathed calmly. "Absolutely nothing."

Brandon reached under her chin and lifted her to face him again. "Hey..." He whispered. "I love you."

Callie closed her eyes and let the last tears fall. "I love you too."

"And I won't let anyone get away with this, keeping us apart." He spoke seriously but softly. "We're going to get through this. You and I, we're meant to be. I meant what I said. I love you."

"I believe you," Callie beamed.

Smiling, Brandon swiped away the rest of her tears with the pad of his thumb. He sighed and pulled her back into his side, holding her close and letting the calm wash over them both while they waited for the company to return.

The end.


End file.
